gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NRX-007 Correl
The NRX-007 Correl is a prototype high mobility close quarters combat mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. The Correl is piloted by Demar Griffe. Technology & Combat Characteristics The NRX-007 Correl is a prototype mobile suit developed by New United Nations Earth (New UNE) staff headquarters. It is created with high agility and mobility in mind. To achieve maximum agility and mobility, the Correl lacked any excess weight. Furthermore, the Correl sacrifices armor and armaments to reduce the mobile suit's overall weight for unmatched speed in close quarters combat. The Correl's primary and only weapon is a beam knife. The Correl displayed nearly peerless agility among mobile suits due to its light weight, furthermore it can stand on buildings without collapsing them. However, the Correl's major flaw is its weak armor, causing it to be vulnerable to even weapons of low firepower. Armaments ;*Beam Knife :The beam knife is a variation of the standard beam saber mainly used by the mobile suits of the United Nations Earth. Like the beam saber, the beam knife emits superheated particle plasma when in use. The only difference between the beam saber and beam knife is the shape of the particle plasma emitted, the beam knife's emitted particle plasma takes the form of a knife-like form rather than a sword-like form. History Developed by the New United Nations Earth (New UNE) staff headquarters in A.W. 0015, the prototype mobile suit NRX-007 Correl was assigned to Shagia Frost and Olba Frost to destroy the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X of the Vulture ship Freeden. The two handed the suit to Demar Griffe, a ace pilot known as the "White Reaper of the African Front." The Frost brothers were assigned to evaluate if Demar could become a Newtype for the New UNE forces. When Demar saw the unit, he instantly demanded the originally red-on-light gray painted Correl to be painted in perfect white before he piloted it. When the New UNE forces initiated Operation Sacrifice and attacked the United Kingdom of Northerbell's capital, Demar moved out to destroy the Double X and its pilot Garrod Ran. While the Correl and Demar were being transported to the battlefield of Northerbell's capital, the two Frost brothers are notified of the Double X's presence. Demar then requested the Frost brothers to set up a one on one duel with the Double X. Shagia Frost deploys in his NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago and lures the Double X to the enclosed town square of the capital city. Demar then quickly ambushes the Double X and engages it in close quarters combat. Displaying the peerless agility and mobility of the Correl, Demar manages to cut off the Double X's left arm and damage the Double X in close combat. However, the tables turn when Garrod accidentally blocks the Correl's knife with the Double X's beam rifle, leading to the rifle's destruction. This event leads to the rifle explosion which pushed back the Correl and stunning Demar. Taking advantage of the situation, Garrod quickly opens fire on the lightly armored Correl with the Double X's vulcans and destroys it. Picture Gallery correl-kLtvqI0.jpg|Original colors in hangar Correloriginalcolorsscreenshot.png|Original colors in hangar close up correl-GFb46SL.png|Repainted Correl_looming_pose.png|Posing in combat correl-MCZXr2P.jpg|Attacking Gundam Double X correl-mA4iTmy.jpg|Destroyed by shots from Gundam Double X's vulcan guns and breast launchers References NRX-007 Correl Specifications and Design.jpg|Specifications/Design TRIAL PRODUCTION 04.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Correl is the lightest mobile suit to date to appear in any Gundam series. External links *NRX-007 NRX-007 Correl on MAHQ ja:NRX-007 コルレル